Double
by HuffyTheCampfireSlayer
Summary: A Chloe-centric fic. Clark isn’t the only person in Smallville trying to hide a secret from everyone. Chloe has a secret too. Only, what is it...
1. Chapter One

Title: Double  
  
Author: HuffyTheCampfireSlayer  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in the WBs TV show 'Smallville' (I just wish I did). I am simply borrowing them for a bit for my own entertainment. No profit will be made from this story. So please don't sue me.  
  
Background: This fic is going to be Chloe-centric. Although it should have most of the other characters in it. But it mainly focuses on her and her life. So if you aren't interested in Chloe Sullivan then you might not want to read on. You've been warned. This is not going to be a shipper of any kind. Well not at the moment anyway. But you never quite know where some stories take you... So basically if it happens, it happens. If it doesn't it doesn't. I'll let you know in advance if anything changes. Anyway. That said, I hope you enjoy this fanfic. Please read and review. The only way I can get better is if you tell me where I've gone wrong. Thanking you in advance,  
  
Summary: Clark isn't the only person in Smallville trying to hide a secret in from the world. Chloe has a secret too. Only, what is it...  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
  
  
Clark, Chloe and Pete were in the sun-soaked Torch office. School had finished but they all had things they had to be getting on with. Chloe was sat at a desk on her laptop, busy proof-reading some articles that had been submitted for the school paper. Clark was at the next desk, scribbling on a notepad, trying to waste time since he had finished his homework quite a while ago now. Pete had a pen ready in his hand and his books open at the correct page, but was staring out of the window in a daze. He'd long since departed the world of school and homework, and was currently in the realm of fantasy.  
  
  
  
Clark tapped his pencil impatiently. That was one of the downsides to being as fast as he was; he had to wait for everyone to catch up. But it bored him beyond belief, as he started to become restless, he gave up his charade.  
  
  
  
He slammed down his pencil on the desk, crushing it underneath his hand.  
  
  
  
'Oops. Just try not to draw attention to it,' He thought.  
  
  
  
"Finished!" he announced, grinning broadly. Chloe returned the grin as she looked up momentarily and Pete looked at him blankly for a second before he left his fantasy world.  
  
  
  
"Huh? Already?" groaned Pete. "I'm still stuck on the French homework."  
  
  
  
Clark looked a little guilty. He busied himself as swept the broken pencil into his coat pocket. Chloe caught his guilty expression.  
  
  
  
"It's nothing to feel guilty about Clark. So you're good at schoolwork. Big deal. It's hardly the crime of the century." She told him.  
  
  
  
'Yeesh! How does she do that? I know what I'm thinking. Am I THAT readable?' Clark thought, anxiously.  
  
  
  
He looked away uneasily, "I know that. Doesn't stop me feeling bad though does it?"  
  
  
  
Pete looked up from his work with a grin.  
  
  
  
"I know how you can redeem your guilty conscience Clark..." he suggested. Clark looked at him inquisitively. "Give a brother a helping hand."  
  
  
  
Clark grinned and Chloe had to stop herself from sighing out loud.  
  
  
  
'Man, that grin could melt a thousand hearts.' she thought.  
  
  
  
She had forgotten how many times she had been angry at Clark, wanting to ignore him for being so...Clark-like. But then he'd smiled at her, using the Kent charm for all it's worth and she'd forgiven him just like that.  
  
  
  
Clark gathered his stuff and made his way over to Pete's desk.  
  
  
  
"What are you stuck on?" Clark asked Pete.  
  
  
  
"Er... Is everything an answer?" Asked Pete, raising an eyebrow at him.  
  
  
  
"I wouldn't do it all for him Clark. Maybe this will teach him NOT to leave all his homework until the last minute." called Chloe, still looking at the screen of her laptop.  
  
  
  
'Damn her. She was so right. Leaving it this late was so stupid. But then again she could call me a good-for-nothing-lay-about and I'd secretly agree.' smiled Pete.  
  
  
  
He pulled a face at her. Not knowing what else he could do in reply. "Hey it's a good system. Don't knock it." he called back at her.  
  
  
  
"Of course Pete, because leaving it until you can't get any help from teacher if you are stuck, or until you miss the deadline is an excellent method of working." She replied, cynically.  
  
  
  
'Damn her and her quick wit...and her blue eyes...and her hair that flipped up a the ends...that killer smile...that...' Pete drifted off into fanstasyland again.  
  
  
  
He noticed Clark frowning at him and wonder how long he'd been day- dreaming.  
  
  
  
"Sorry Pete." Mumbled Chloe.  
  
  
  
"Yeah sorry Chloe." He replied, with a sorrowful look. He picked up his pen again, wrote a few words, then sighed loudly.  
  
  
  
"What?" asked Chloe.  
  
  
  
"I can't do this." 'Tell her you love her, tell her you need her, tell her you can't live life without her.' "I give up. I can't concentrate, not when the weather is so nice." He piled his books into his bag and got to his feet. "C'mon. Let's go do something fun. You can cut off early for once can't ya Sullivan?" He asked, hopefully.  
  
  
  
Chloe sighed and rolled her eyes at Pete and his enthusiasm. She saved her work and closed down her computer. She stood up as she pushed down the top.  
  
  
  
"Okay. But only because you guys are my best friends." Chloe grinned.  
  
  
  
'And I get more Clark-gazing time.' she added to herself.  
  
  
  
She slipped her laptop into her messenger bag and followed Clark and Pete to the door. She switched off the lights and closed the office door behind them.  
  
  
  
"So where are we gonna go?" She asked, bouncing down the hallway, holding on to Clark's arm.  
  
  
  
"The Talon?" suggested Clark, with an innocent smile.  
  
  
  
Pete and Chloe rolled their eyes at each other. "Beanery." They agreed in unison.  
  
  
  
"What's wrong with the Talon." Clark frowned. "Lana's worked hard on getting that place up and running, the least we could do is show her some support by going there."  
  
  
  
"There's nothing wrong with the Talon, Clark. It'd just be nice to have you on *this* planet for once." Chloe explained, trying her best to keep the sadness in her voice to a minimum.  
  
  
  
"Another planet!? As... as opposed to this one?" he said, gulping, with his voice growing tighter and his face wearing an anxious and defensive expression for all to see.  
  
  
  
"Yeah," Chloe said, with a sharp bitterness seeping into her tone of voice. "Planet Lana."  
  
  
  
She mentally kicked herself. Did she have to make it so obvious? She might as well have hung a sign around her neck proclaiming that every time Lana was around she started to feel the green-eyed monster taking over. She needed to keep a tighter hold of her emotions when Clark was around. She had been terrible lately. She was pretty certain he knew she had feelings for her. But she couldn't be 100% certain. If she was 100% certain that he knew. Then she left herself open to the stark reality that he had rejected her feelings, by basically ignoring her. She wasn't sure she'd ever recover from something like that. She wasn't willing to expose herself to such a massive rejection. So it was best just to admire him from a far for now.  
  
  
  
"Well. We don't actually need to go to *either* of those places." Said Pete, pointing to the sun outside. "The weather's so nice that we could head down to one of the lakes and take in those beautiful rays." He rubbed his hands, excitedly. Pete loved the outdoors.  
  
  
  
"You sure you didn't mean to say beautiful babes?" laughed Chloe.  
  
  
  
"Those too." He smiled. Then sent her a friendly wink.  
  
  
  
'But none of them can hold a candle to you, you're witty, intelligent, smart, sassy...' Pete had started to day dream again... Her voice dragged him back to reality.  
  
  
  
"Ok." She agreed. "On the condition that, we call at the Beanery first and grab some coffee."  
  
  
  
"Deal." Replied Pete, leaning across Clark, who was stationed between them as they walked the halls of Smallville High, and shaking her hand.  
  
  
  
"Hey, do I get a say in any of this?" Clark asked, jokingly.  
  
  
  
"Nope. We're off to the lake and you're joining us. You'll just have to get your Lana fix later." Chloe said cheerfully, pulling him along by his arm.  
  
  
  
"Hang on a sec. Which lake? Not Crater lake I hope."  
  
  
  
He had suddenly remembered that many of the lakes in the area had been created by the meteors. A lump formed in his throat.  
  
  
  
'The meteors that had come as part of the parcel of ME.' he reminded himself.  
  
  
  
The meteors that had caused so much havoc in the town for the past 12 years. The meteors that had killed Lana's parents. The meteors that made him sick. How could rocks that had entered the Earth's atmosphere the same time as he did hurt him so much? How and why did they affect some people and not others? He had been trying to figure that out for sometime now with no success.  
  
  
  
"No way. Too many bad memories for me." She quipped, cheerfully. She studied Clark's serious face. "Come on Clark. It wasn't that bad. You saved me didn't you? Like always."  
  
  
  
A smile appeared on his face. She was right. He had. He may have caused these things to happen. He might be ultimately responsible, but he was doing what he could with his gifts to help out the people whose lives he had affected.  
  
  
  
He nodded curtly at Chloe.  
  
  
  
"Ok then, not Crater lake. How about Central?" said Pete.  
  
  
  
Clark's anxiety levels rose another notch and he felt a spine-tingling chill travel up his spine. That was the area of town, which had been most heavily affected by the meteor shower. He hadn't been there since the first grade. He remember seeing big chunks of it down by the bank of the lake that had been a few meters wide! But they hadn't affected him then. He'd thought the green gems were pretty. Not knowing how sick they would make him feel in his future years... There was no way he could go anywhere near that lake.  
  
  
  
He bit his bottom lip.  
  
  
  
"Er, you know time is getting on guys. I should get home and start on my chores." He told them, trying to excuse himself.  
  
  
  
He started to walk to the nearest door, to get away before they started asking him any questions he'd have to lie to answer. Avoiding any questions meant, no lies. He didn't want friendships composed of deceit. So running away was easier. He used a well-rehearsed, often-heard classic. "I'll catch up with you guys later."  
  
  
  
As Clark left the building, relief washed over him, it was as refreshing as the gentle breeze that cooled his face. He was lucky. That time. Pete and Chloe trusted him and hadn't questioned his actions. Though he knew sometimes, Chloe especially, burned with curiosity about his sudden disappearances. Not that she could really help it. She was just following her reporter instincts. She didn't know what an important secret he had. She was just being Chloe... However uncomfortable that made him feel sometimes.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Pete dropped Chloe off at her house. After Clark's abrupt disappearing act they'd decided it would probably be best if they head off home. Pete, being the gentleman that he was, has offered Chloe a ride home and she had accepted. But all the same she tried not to get his hopes up. She knew he kind of liked her and she didn't want to give him any false hopes. She couldn't lead him on in anyway, She loved Clark. If she let Pete think there was any chance of them, as a couple, happening it would just end up with him getting hurt and she didn't want to hurt her best friend. She opened the door and thanked him for the ride.  
  
  
  
"See you tomorrow Pete!" She smiled kindly at him, her blonde hair bouncing around her face, as she grabbed her bag off the seat and closed the car door.  
  
  
  
Pete felt his heart beat faster. Damn! Did she know how cute she looked when she smiled? He sighed as she patted the roof of the car, then head towards her house. He waited to see her safely to her door.  
  
  
  
'Not at all a chance to check out her fine butt. No not at all.' he told himself.  
  
  
  
She turned and waved at him as she got out her keys. He waved back at her convinced he looked like a total idiot. He sighed as he started the engine and put the car into drive and set off for his house. All he could do was wait and hope she one day felt the same way about him.  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Chloe watched as Pete drove off. Her stomach was clenched tight with guilt. She hated this complex love triangle that had started to emerge with her and her hormone-crazed friends. Pete was in love with her, but she liked Clark. But of course Clark didn't like her. No, that would be too simple. He liked Lana. And she didn't love Pete. Well she did. But not *that* way. Ok, ok, so it wasn't *quite* a triangle. But it was close enough.  
  
  
  
She closed the door with a sigh. Her thoughts returning back to Clark as the inevitably did. Every night she dreamed that Clark would tell her that he loved her and that he'd never let her go. That he'd hold her tight in his big strong arms and that they would be happy together forever.  
  
  
  
But then she scoffed at her foolishness and optimism. She knew loved never lasted. Take her parents for example. They had been divorced for almost 6 years now. Ten years of marriage. Some true love that turned out to be. Yet again...Clark's parents were still together and she was sure that the farm must put a lot of stress on their marriage. So many farmers in the area were hard up for money. But yet they were stronger than ever. She would envy Clark for that, but she didn't. She couldn't. How could she be envious about her best friend having a happy home life? She wouldn't wish a divorce on any kid. It was so easy to blame yourself in that situation. She'd been there. Done that. And did still blame herself in part. How could she not? After all that had happened...  
  
  
  
"Chloe? Is that you?" called her dad.  
  
  
  
'Yes. Who else would it be?' She thought to herself.  
  
  
  
"Yeah Dad. It's me."  
  
  
  
She walked into the lounge where he stood, beaming at her.  
  
  
  
"What's up?" she asked, suspiciously.  
  
  
  
"Your mother is coming to visit." He beamed, excited for her. He knew how much she missed having her around to talk to. He loved his daughter dearly, and would move heaven and Earth for her if she asked him to. But he knew he was no substitute for a mother, as much as he might try he'd always come up short compared to her.  
  
  
  
Chloe's face lit up, as he'd known that it would. Her Mom! She'd missed her so much recently. There were just some things you couldn't talk to your dad about. As wonderful a father as he was. But then face fell, as if she had recalled something shocking or unpleasant.  
  
  
  
"She is..?" She began. "But what's going to happen about..?" She looked at her father's face for clues. He nodded at her. "Oh." Chloe said, simply. At loss for words. It was silly really, she was a reporter. Her life consisted of using the English language to inform people of important events. Using them to construst sentences to expose the truth. Yet here she was, at loss for words.  
  
  
  
She sat down on the couch and beat her fist down angrily on the well-worn arm.  
  
  
  
"When?" She asked in a tight voice. "What date does she get here?"  
  
  
  
"The day school breaks up. I don't get it Chloe. I thought you'd be pleased to see your Mom." Her dad asked, confused by her reaction. She should be delighted, she hadn't seen her in at least two months.  
  
  
  
"I am." She told him. "I just don't want *her* to come here." Chloe's face was one completely fierce frown, as she thought about her predicament.  
  
  
  
Gabe Sullivan looked at the carpet. He thought Chloe would have gotten over this by now. She had changed so much since they had left Metropolis for Smallville. It was almost as if she were different person. He supposed she was. She was almost a woman now. It wouldn't be long before she fled the nest, and left for college and the rest of her life that awaited her. But he didn't want to see her grow up too soon, so he had never enforced many rules on her. To be honest she hadn't really needed many. Yes she had a nose for trouble, and yes, she seemed to get in a lot of scrapes. But that was her was of rebelling he supposed. No amount of forbidding her to do such things was going to stop her. She was safe as long as her friend Clark was around. He was sensible and trustworthy and he seemed to have a soft spot for her. Even if they couldn't acknowledge it to each other he could see sparks there. They truly cared for each other.  
  
  
  
Chloe picked up her school bag and stood up.  
  
  
  
"I'm going to do some homework." She announced as she left the room, taking to the steps two at a time. She barreled into her room, promptly locked the door and flopped down face first into her pillow.  
  
  
  
She sobbed as she buried her head into her pillow. How could her mother do his to her? She felt as if the carpet had been whipped out from beneath her feet, like in the cartoons. It was like her security blanket had been snatched from her by a mean older kid. She felt as though she were going to drown in her own self-pity.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
- TBC - 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in the WBs TV show 'Smallville' (I just wish I did). I am simply borrowing them for a bit for my own entertainment. No profit will be made from this story. So please don't sue me.  
  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
As she buried her face further into her pillow, Chloe Sullivan heard the phone ring. But it sounded so distant, so faint, so invisible... She was too wrapped up in her own troubles to think about it. So she continued to let it ring. She couldn't deal with the world right now. She just wanted to retreat away from everything, never to return to real life again. Chloe heard the muffed sound of her dad's voice, talking to the person at the other end of the line. The soft thud of his footsteps got loud as he approached her door. There was a light, polite knock.  
  
  
  
"Honey. It's Clark on the phone. But I can tell him you're not feeling well if you want." called her dad through the thick oak door.  
  
  
  
Upon hearing the name "Clark", Chloe bolted off of her bed as if on a spring. She wiped her eyes with the back of her arm and grabbed a tissue to blow her nose.  
  
  
  
"No. I'll talk to him," she called out, trying not to sound too eager.  
  
  
  
She blew her nose on the tissue and cleared her throat several times as she stared at her white cordless phone.  
  
  
  
'This is it Sullivan. The ultimate test. You've gotta convince Clark that nothing's wrong. He can't suspect anything.' She told herself. She was convinced that she could totally pull this off without Clark finding out anything if she played her cards right, and if everything went according to plan, which hopefully it would.  
  
  
  
Chloe looked at the phone for a few more seconds, mentally preparing herself. She reached out a shaky hand and picked up the phone.  
  
  
  
"Hi Clark!" she said, trying to sound as normal as she could, but she knew her voice sounded muffled and shakey.  
  
  
  
"Hi Chloe, are you all right?" he asked softly, "Your dad said you might not want to talk to me... Have I done something I should know about?"  
  
  
  
It was an obvious dig for information as to what was wrong with her, and Chloe smiled through her tears. He was learning from her alright. She couldn't blame him for trying to get information this way. She'd have tried that ploy too.  
  
  
  
She forced a chuckle, "Clark Kent you have a wild imagination. Why would I be mad at you?" It was her turn to dig for information. "So is this a social call Mr. Kent or is it business?" She avoided the subject of her wellbeing completely and hoped Clark would take that as a hint that she did not want him to question her any further.  
  
  
  
"I... Well I was wondering if you were up for a night at the multiplex, two towns over tonight. But you don't sound as though you're up for it." He explained. "It's ok though, another time."  
  
  
  
'On a date?' She wanted to ask quizzically, when he'd asked about the multiplex. The daredevil inside her urged her to say it. But she'd managed to restrain herself, and now Clark was about to cancel the one thing that could probably take her mind off of her problems.  
  
  
  
"No, I'm ok. Out in Brunswick, yes? I thought you said you had chores." commented Chloe, a little coldly.  
  
  
  
"Well... I... I...er... I finished them a few minutes ago. Look Chloe, are you *sure* you're ok?" Chloe almost sighed down the phone. She could just picture him looking puzzled with that cute little pucker in his forehead as his eyebrows knitted together. It was enough to melt a girl's heart. He was making her feel better just by talking to her. "You really don't sound..." Clark paused, while he tried to think of a way of phrasing his concerns, without it looking as if he *was* concerned, she would never open up to that. "You don't sound quite like your normal, optimistic self."  
  
  
  
Chloe gulped. She couldn't even hide her emotions over the phone! How was she going to manage it in person? But on the other hand if she *didn't* go that would look even more suspicious. Besides, a movie with Clark and Pete would be fun. It always was. She really needed a bit of cheering up right at that moment. She took the plunge.  
  
  
  
"Like I told you Clark, I'm fine." She said sharply, "But thanks for your concern." She continued more softly. "I'm a big girl now, remember? I can take care of myself."  
  
  
  
"Okay..." Said Clark, a little worried by her tone, but continuing none-the- less. "...so what about that movie?"  
  
  
  
"Sounds great." she said, her voice warm and appreciative. "Who's driving?"  
  
  
  
"Pete's dad said he could have the car again. So we'll be at your place around at 7?" Clark inquired, awaiting her approval on the time.  
  
  
  
"I'll be ready and waiting." Chloe replied, chirpily. 'As always.' she thought miserably.  
  
  
  
"Great! I'll see you later!" replied Clark, his enthusiasm bursting though her misery like a ray of sunshine.  
  
  
  
"Bye Clark." She smiled, replacing the reciever. It was amazing. That Kent charm got her everytime. Even over the phone.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Pete led the way out of the movie theatre, jangling his keys as he walked. He had a big grin plastered on his face and beamed at them both as he spoke.  
  
  
  
"Man, Cameron Diaz is fi-i-ine!" he said to them both.  
  
  
  
"Yeah she's ok," agreed Clark.  
  
  
  
Chloe rolled her eyes at the thought of another guy talk about "chicks". 'Hello? Chloe Sullivan. A girl here!' she just wanted to scream sometimes. Being best friends with two guys like Clark and Pete gave her a disturbing insight into the male psyche. One she wasn't sure she wanted to know about.  
  
  
  
"You're forgetting Clark is partial to brunettes," She reminded Pete cynically, popping the last few pieces of popcorn into her mouth and placing the packaging in a nearby trash can. 'Well, if I'm going to join in this conversation I might as well get my two cents.' she thought.  
  
  
  
"Hey! Just because I like Lana, doesn't mean that I'm not capable of liking blonde girls too, ok?" retorted Clark, "Geesh! You like someone and you're branded for life." He flailled his arms in the air dramatically.  
  
  
  
Chloe giggled. "And the Ocsar goes to..."  
  
  
  
"Name a blonde girl you like then? And I mean *like, like* not just *like*." challenged Pete, as he sipped on the remainder of his soda.  
  
"All right then," accepted Clark. He spoke quietly, in barely a whisper, but in the silence of the parking lot they both heard the name. "I like Chloe."  
  
  
  
Pete choked and sprayed his cola all over Clark, while Chloe blushed and looked on flabbergasted.  
  
  
  
"You *LIKE* Chloe?" Pete asked, unable to believe his ears. Clark had always ignored her before. Although Pete knew she'd probably never feel that way about him, he'd never even thought that Clark might feel even an inkling of the same feelings for Chloe. As far as Pete had known, it was Lana all the way. Well... not quite "all the way" he wasn't that sort of guy...  
  
  
  
"Well, yeah. I guess. But you don't go dating one of your best friends. Do you?" He said, his face matching Chloe's shade of crimson. He dug his hands into his pockets and hunched his shoulders. Suddenly becoming very interested in a discarded Dr Pepper can on the ground.  
  
  
  
"Of course not," Chloe muttered, uncomfortably, not meeting Clark or Pete's eyes. She was understandably disappointed. There was Clark saying something she'd been waiting for him to say for a long time, but yet it sounded so forced. She wanted to wait until she was sure he truly felt the same way about her, as she did about him. They'd get there... If they were ever meant to be together.  
  
  
  
There was an awkward silence between the three, as Clark took off his plaid shirt and used it to wipe the soda of his face. "So, Chloe. Have you heard from the Daily Planet yet?" asked Clark, in attempt to break the silence he'd created.  
  
  
  
"Not yet. I expect I'll hear from them in the next few days." She told him flatly. The fact she'd heard no news from them was obviously getting to her.  
  
  
  
"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll get the summer internship. After all, who has more enthusiasm for journalism than you? No one that I know, that's for sure!" He grinned. Pete nodded in agreement.  
  
  
  
"Well, no one in Kansas." He added.  
  
  
  
"Thanks, guys." She said smiling brightly.  
  
  
  
"And plus in all the years I've known you, you've never missed an issue." Clark added.  
  
  
  
"An edition." She muttered quietly under her breath, so that Clark and Pete didn't hear.  
  
  
  
Pete dropped his soda into the trash can Chloe had used. "Well, Chloe has her internship, so she'll be staying with her Mom in Metropolis. Having a great time, I've no doubt..."  
  
  
  
'I wish!' Chloe thought. Then a wave of panic hit her. If she got the internship how was she going to be able to accept it if her Mom was here? Maybe she could stay at Grandma and Grandpa's, but she didn't want to impose on them.  
  
  
  
"...And of course Clark has his plans for the summer..." continued Pete.  
  
  
  
"Yeah. Helping my dad on the farm. There's a lot to do at the moment." Clark replied, trying to sound enthusiatic about it, but failing miserably.  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry, man. I know you're not that keen about working on the farm all summer." Pete said, patting him on the back.  
  
  
  
"It's ok. My dad needs me. I can't let him down, the farm is our income. We need to take care of it. What about you Pete? Any plans?" Clark asked, changing the subject.  
  
  
  
"I'm doing a bit of work down at the mayors office. I kinda got a taste for politics now and of course, chilling out. Like usual." he laughed, "But if I'm not doing anything... You know, and you and your dad need a willing volunteer to help out, you can always call on me. You should have last year, you know. I'm sure I could have done *something*."  
  
  
  
"Thanks Pete," said Clark, with a grin. He knew he'd never take Pete up on his offer. In the past few years he'd been getting faster and stronger than he'd ever thought possible. Not that he hadn't been strong before... It was just that now he was stronger than *everything* around him. This made him scared. More scared than he thought possible. He just didn't know the limits of some of his powers anymore. Clark was beginning to realise that his dad was right. He *COULD* hurt someone... albeit by accident. Yet life went on... He'd just had to be as careful as he could.  
  
  
  
"Hey you two! Quit going space-age on me!" called Pete, stopping halfway across the parking lot, realising they were both standing still in their own worlds.  
  
  
  
"Wha..?" said Chloe, not even realising she'd spaced out.  
  
  
  
"You ok Chloe? You're not usually the one to go off into dreamland." Both Pete and Clark smirked at Chloe, who pulled a sarcastic face back at them.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, you've been usually quiet tonight Chloe," said Clark, also voicing his concerns.  
  
  
  
They both studied her anxiously, as she replied. She laughed at their earnest faces.  
  
  
  
"I'm fine. I don't know what you two are on about. So are we going to get home any time soon? Because if we don't get moving, it's going to be time for school before we know it."  
  
  
  
Chloe walked off ahead of them. Clark and Pete looked at each other in confusion. It was plain to see that neither of them believed her. Despite her trademark sarcasm. What was up with her? It had to be something big to ruffle Chloe's feathers. She'd even had hatemail sent to her in the past and she'd hardly bat an eyelid. In fact, she'd enjoyed it. She had also brushed them off to quickly. Chloe wasn't acting at all like herself. Every word was forced, and every action fake. Something was very obviously wrong with their friend.  
  
  
  
As she walked away, Chloe wiped the tears from her eyes. She hated crying. Especially in front of her friends. Why couldn't she have kept this for the privacy of her room? Why did this always get to her so much? She wasn't going to get Clark and Pete involved in it. It didn't involve them. It was her problem, and her problem alone. They deserved better than to be dragged into it. She was also afraid. Afraid of what they might think, afraid of how they would react. She was their best friend, yet she hadn't actually told them *everything* about her life. She'd hidden a big part of herself away from them. In reality they actually knew very little about the real her. If they knew, then they'd have to change their definition of her. Chloe's biggest fear was that it would be for the worse.  
  
  
  
She waited by Pete's car as an upset sigh escaped her lips. So much for not arousing suspicion. That sigh had "there's something up" written all over it.  
  
  
  
"Chloe, what's wrong? Please tell us," pleaded Clark. "We hate to see you like this. We only want to help you out." Chloe turned her head away to hide her tears from them.  
  
  
  
"I really don't want to talk about it. Can we just go home?" She didn't deny there was something wrong this time. What was the point? They *knew* something was up. It was a waste of time and effort to say otherwise.  
  
  
  
"Ok," agreed Pete, seeing that she genuine in her desire not to tell them about it. He walked around to the driver's side of the car and opened the passenger side door. For once, Chloe let him, without a comment or a frown. He studied her as she slid into the car, tears were shining on her face in the faint glow of moonlight. He smiled warmly at her, trying to let her know he was there if she needed him. His heart aching seeing her so upset. He just wanted to take her in his arms and hold her. Even if it was just for a second, and even if it would only make her feel slightly happier. He would do anything for her, all she had to do was ask. He would always try his best to come through for her when she needed him. He just wanted to share her pain.  
  
  
  
'But she won't let anyone in,' he thought sadly. 'Not even Clark.'  
  
  
  
Chloe stared out of her window for the entire car journey. They were all silent. Usually after a movie they would have the fun and laughter of dissecting it. Talking about what they had liked, and what they hadn't liked. Whether the special effects had been realistic... But today there was nothing, zero, zilch. The silence wasn't even comfortable for Clark. He kept looking into the rear-view mirror to check on Chloe. She was staring fixedly out of the window. The was no clear, readable expression on her face. It was like looking at Lex, with his infamous Luthor-emotionless mask. He couldn't tell what she was thinking. He'd have given anything to have Ryan's gift at that moment. His own gifts allowed him to help people where others couldn't. But Clark couldn't help Chloe. With all his gifts, all he could do was sit back and watch her torment herself over her problems.  
  
  
  
Chloe was startled when she checked her watch and realised she'd been thinking of nothing for the past 10 minutes. How was that even possible? Normally she thought a mile a minute. She was vibrant, lively, energetic and full of quick witted answers for every occasion. Tonight Clark and Pete were getting to see a whole new Chloe that they'd never known existed. A Chloe drained off all life, almost soulless and vacant. She looked ahead of her, and her eyes met Clark's as he watched her in the mirror. She quickly looked away as his gaze started to bore into her. She dived into her own thoughts again. It was so difficult for her to come to terms with what was happening. Her life could come crashing down in a matter of seconds. She had worked so hard at her life here. She'd got her own circle of friends, she was doing well at school (with a little help from Clark), and she had the Torch. She HAD to try her best to dissuade her Mom from coming to Smallville. She had call her tonight, and sort it out before her mother started to get ready to visit.  
  
  
  
As they got closer to Clark's house, with much effort, she pulled herself out of her thoughts. It was Pete who made eye contact with her this time. His look was one of sympathy and understanding. She bit her lip as the guilt started to overwhelm her. She should tell them. She should share her problems. She didn't like this secrecy. But it wasn't like Clark and Pete hadn't told her *their* problems before. She knew they both had their own secrets. She wasn't sure what they were but she knew they were there.  
  
  
  
'How can they be so understanding over this?' she thought. She wanted them to demand that she tell them, yell if need be. But they wouldn't. They'd just carry on being sympathetic towards her. Even thought they had no idea *why* they were being sympathetic.  
  
  
  
Pete pulled up outside Clark's house.  
  
  
  
"I'll see you guys tomorrow. Are you sure you don't want to talk about anything Chloe?" Clark asked again.  
  
  
  
She rolled her eyes at him, "Yes. For the last time I am FINE!" she snapped suddenly, totally losing control of her temper.  
  
  
  
Clark's eyes widened in shock. He was startled by this sudden outburst. She instantly regretted what she had said, and how she'd said it. But there was no way to take it back. The damage had already been done. Tears stung her eyes again as he turned away. Her tone had cut him more deeply than any knife. Yet, she let him walk off, as she fell into a dumb silence. She couldn't say anything. If she opened her mouth now, everything would slip out, and it wasn't their problem. It was hers, as she kept telling herself. She'd deal with it in her own way. But, the truth was, as much as she denied it and told herself it wasn't happening, it was. Chloe was confronted by her problem every morning when she woke up and every evening when she went to bed. She was stuck with it. It was a part of her.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
- TBC - 


	3. Chapter Three

A/N: This story was written in the middle of season one, with no knowledge of what would happen in season two. So it's most likely, that none of the events of season two will be encorporated into this story.  
  
  
  
Chapter Three  
  
  
  
"Er... Chloe. We're at your house." Said Pete, gently. She had been so absorbed in her thoughts. She hadn't even noticed. Pete had stopped the car. She quickly gather herself together, and snatched her bag up from the seat next to her.  
  
  
  
"Oh yeah. Sorry." She said, undoing her seat belt, smiling weakly at him.  
  
  
  
Pete frowned and turned to face her. He didn't like to see his friend like this, and couldn't help but try and intervene. "I don't mean to butt in or anything, I'm sort of guessing this is between you and Clark or something. But taking with someone about your troubles can help you Chloe. You know that saying..." Pete told her sympathetically.  
  
  
  
"...A trouble shared is a trouble halved." She finished, sarcastically. She tugged to door open with such ferocity that Pete was worried she might tear it off. He was about to joke about it, but thought better of it when he saw her face. "Well, let's just say that sharing is part of this problem."  
  
  
  
"So it *is* about Clark? Is it about him liking Lana and hardly noticing you? Is that why you didn't want to say anything to him? He said he likes you, tonight. That's gotta count for something right?" Pete asked. "And anyway, you know Clark. A flying saucer could land in front of him and he'd hardly even notice." He tried to joke.  
  
  
  
Chloe scoffed at him. "I know he did. But whether or not Clark likes me is the least of my problems right now." She sighed.  
  
  
  
"So it's not about Clark?" he asked, confused.  
  
  
  
"No, it's not about Clark, Pete." She insisted, wholeheartedly. "But you know what? I wish it was. It would be simpler. I know you're just trying to be a good friend, and I appreciate it. But this is something I have to sort out myself. So I'm asking you to drop it, okay?"  
  
  
  
His frown deepened for a few moments as he paused. "Ok Chloe," he finally agreed. "Just take care and I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
  
  
Chloe nodded and slipped out of the car. He started it and waved, as she smiled bravely at him then hurriedly disappeared into her house.  
  
  
  
As she entered her house she slammed the door angrily. Why couldn't she have been nice to Clark? Why did she have to bite his head off? He must hate her right now. Well, most people would. But this was Clark. He forgave everyone. Well, it seemed that way. So she was almost certain he would forgive her, for her outburst. Yet again. She was lucky to have him as a friend. She could only hope she would be lucky enough to have him as more than a friend some day. She wanted to be seen as Chloe, the girl. Because as much as she was one of Clark's best friend she was also a girl. Something she felt Clark regularly overlooked, despite his "liking" her. And Pete! She almost bit his head off too. She knew they were both only trying to help, but they weren't. They were just making matters worse for her. Making her feel guilty for hiding the truth from them. Making her feel guilty for having secrets of her own, when she crusaded to uncover other peoples secrets in Smallville and expose them on her wall.  
  
  
  
She lent against the wall and breathed heavily, for the first time having doubts about her wall. How must people feel about her having pictures of their friends or relatives on her wall? Oh god, Lana. She felt her stomach turn. How must she feel? She was up there on her wall, with three headed calf, the creature from crater lake and her own articles about heat sucking meteor rock mutants and shape-shifting teenage girls. How must she feel? Chloe felt utter contempt for herself, at that moment. Is this what the truth cost you? She knew being a reporter wasn't going to be easy, she knew it involved tough choices. But could she really handle it? So far her choices, although not easy, had been what she deemed to be the right one. She'd saved Clark's adoption records, but not after a long and tiring battle with her emotions, morals and journalistic integrity, because she honestly felt as though it was the right thing to do. She'd put the Time magazine cover on her wall because it was related to the meteor shower, but did it really need to be up there at the cost of hurting another persons feelings? As a reporter could she afford to put others feelings before a story? If she didn't did that make her a bad person? She shook her head violently. Too many questions. Too many things she couldn't cope with right now. She was just a teenager, she shouldn't have to be dealing with such moral issues. But things had happened that had made her think twice. She wiped her sweaty brow with the back of her, rather shakey, hand and smoothed back her hair from her face.  
  
  
  
"Chloe, is that you? Come in here for a minute. I've got a surprise for you..." called her father.  
  
  
  
She took a few gulps of air and sighed uncertainly, as she straightened up and slipped off her boots. She hung her coat up on a hook by the door, stabilising herself by placing a hand on the wall. She was too emotionally drained to even be curious about her dad's surprise. In fact, she was even tempted to tell him that she just wanted to go to bed and she'd have a look tomorrow morning. But she knew he'd only protest.  
  
  
  
"Ok dad. I'll be there in a second." She replied, reluctantly. She rolled her eyes. It was probably a new gadget of some sort. A new electronic organiser, or something. He was obsessed with electronic gadgets and seemed to buy a new one every week. The Sullivan household would be useless without electricity. She had to smile, when she recalled a day last winter when the whole town had lost power, and due to her dad's gadgets, they'd never brought a normal, hand-held can opener. Leaving her and her father with nothing but the left over pasta and chicken from dinner the night before, to eat that day.  
  
  
  
As she entered the room the sight she saw before her made her grimace. She started to turn away. She did not need this. Not today. Not now. Not ever. Her father saw her move and placed his hands on her shoulder in a attempt to be comforting and to force her to turn around and face what she had been dreading.  
  
  
  
"Chloe, honey! It's wonderful to see you!" beamed her mother, walking up to her and embracing her tightly. "We were so excited about our trip down to Smallville we decided to get here a week early. Are you surprised?"  
  
  
  
"That's one way to put it." Chloe gulped, nervously. She wriggled free of her Mom's hug and glared accusingly at the other person in the room, who also glared back at her.  
  
  
  
"What? It's not like I wanted to come to this cow town." Said a girl, with deep disgust. She was dressed in strappy blue sandals, a short, electric blue, dress, with her blonde hair swept out of her eyes with silver butterfly clips. She had her hands on her hips and her chin tilted, haughtily.  
  
  
  
"Oh, and it's nice to see you too Caitlyn." Chloe retorted, sarcastically.  
  
  
  
Caitlyn made a noise that sounded like growl and the two identical Sullivan's turned their backs on each other. Neither willing to acknowledge the others presence any further.  
  
  
  
"I'm going to bed." Chloe announced to her dad, shortly, focusing on him. Ignoring her sister nearby. "I don't have to share with *her*, do I?"  
  
  
  
Gabe and Maggie Sullivan looked at each other uneasily. Reuniting the girls was going to be more of an uphill battle than they had first thought. Despite the time apart, they still hated each other, just as fiercely as before, maybe even more so. So much for trying to get them to resolve their differences.  
  
  
  
"No, your Mom and Caitlyn are staying in the guestroom." Replied Gabe, his voice steely and cold.  
  
  
  
Chloe stared at her feet, unhappily. Profoundly aware of her dad's disappointment in her. "Good." She replied, quietly. Her mother smiled warmly at her, she returned the smile, barely. "It's great to see you, Mom. I've missed you. We'll catch up tomorrow?" she asked, her voice almost an inaudible whisper.  
  
  
  
"Tomorrow." Reassured her Mom. They hugged again and Maggie kissed Chloe on the forehead. Behind her Caitlyn pulled a childish face at Chloe. Her eyes narrowed at her, Caitlyn rolled her eyes, and grinned happily. Satisfied that she had ruined the moment, before she turned and walked off into the kitchen, wrapping her arm around Gabe. Completely oblivious, her mother continued. "Sleep tight, mind the..."  
  
  
  
"...bed bugs don't bite." Finished Chloe, as her Mom released her from the hug. "Mom! You've been saying that to me since pre-school, I'm at High school now."  
  
  
  
"I know. You and Cait have both grown up so quickly. I forget you're not my little girls anymore..." she sighed sadly.  
  
  
  
Chloe stiffened at the mention of her sister's name. "Bye." she said, concisely, as she rushed up to her room. She slammed the door shut and wept as she lent against it, sliding to a sitting position. Why, of all the times they could have visited before, did they have to visit now? She knew she knew she shouldn't blame her Mom, but yet she did. Why couldn't she have left Cai... She couldn't even bring herself to think her name.  
  
  
  
She placed her head on her knees and let her tears soak into her cotton pants. Life just wasn't fair. She got to her feet and wiped the tears away with her sleeve. She'd cried too much already today. She ensured the door was closed firmly. She needed her own space right now. It was bad enough she had to share a face with her sister. She didn't want to have to share a room. Deciding that she needing something to distract her, Chloe looked around her room, on her desk sat her laptop. The Torch. When she thought of the paper everything else didn't seem to matter to her as much, she didn't mind as much that Clark seemed to forever have his eye on Lana, rather than her. Although, when he'd said he liked her at the movies today, her heart had skipped a beat. But he'd never given her any indication of this before, so he'd probably said it just to try and prove Pete wrong. Whatever his reasons were for saying it, she couldn't deal with it right now.  
  
  
  
The paper was hers. It was how she kept Clark from drifting out of her life, completely. Except, of course, for those few gut-renching days when she'd been fired from the paper. It had felt that someone had stabbed her in the stomach. Then, with Kwan handing the paper over to Lana, and Clark supporting her, it had felt as though Clark was twisting it, digging it deeper into her flesh. The paper really was part of her identity, when people thought about The Torch, they thought 'Chloe Sullivan', one was synonymous with the other. She liked that. It just happened to have the added perk of hanging out with Clark, as she did it.  
  
  
  
She wished she knew how Clark felt about The Torch. Sometimes he seemed as happy and interested in it as she was, but at other times he appeared to be uneasy and as if he were doing it out of guilt. She switched on her laptop.  
  
  
  
'Clark Kent is one mystery I doubt I'll ever solve,' she thought, as she tapped away on her keyboard. 'A report on the bake sale to raise money for new cheerleading uniforms! When will the fun end?' mused Chloe, sarcastically.  
  
  
  
She continued typing. She knew she had to take the rough with the smooth. Pretty soon a story would come along that would be of interest to her. Tears stung her eyes as her thoughts turned to her wall again. But she shut out her emotions. At the moment it wasn't a question of what was morally right. It was about the truth. Strange things just seemed to happen in Smallville. She couldn't let herself sit back and ignore them, like everyone else. It was amazing how oblivious people could be when they didn't want to except the reality given to them. The wait for a new story wouldn't be long. Until then, if she had to report on bake sales, school and town activities, then that is what she would do. And with as much enthusiasm as she'd report on the stories that she enjoyed writing. It was only professional. If she was reporting on these events she should report on them whole-heartedly.  
  
  
  
She got her drive for perfection from her Mom. She had a great career as lawyer at LuthorCorp in Metropolis. Chloe had always, secretly, hoped that Lex would get her transferred to Smallville by some means. But what would she do here? As Lex had once pointed out to her and Clark, in passing, the Smallville plant was commonly referred to, jokingly, as 'the crap factory' in LuthorCorp circles. She couldn't picture her Mom finding enough employment here. Besides, if she did move here then so would Caitlyn, who was a part of her life she liked to imagine didn't exist. Even though in the back of her head she knew it did. All the evidence she'd ever need was reflected back to her in a mirror.  
  
  
  
There was a light knock on the door, Chloe closed down her laptop and lay down on her front on her bed. She stared at the colourful stickers she had stuck on her headboard, most of them from places in Metropolis and dentist visits from years past. They were faded, old and tatty. She knew she should get rid of them really. They were childish, and unsophisticated for a teenager like her. Not that a poster of a bubblegum boyband would be any better, of course. But it would be more appropriate for a teenager. She reached towards a sticker and started to peel it away.  
  
  
  
"What?" she called, ripping the sticker into tiny pieces with her fingers, scattering it over her pillow.  
  
  
  
"Chloe?" asked her Mom, softly. "Can I come in?"  
  
  
  
Chloe frowned, deeply tempted to answer 'no' to her Mom. But instead she turned onto her side to direct her frown at the wall. "I guess. If that's really what you want." Chloe replied, with a sigh.  
  
  
  
She heard the door click as her mother opened it, she felt a cool breeze waft in as the door swished over the carpet. The end of her mattress sank as her Mom sat down. She stroked her hair gently and as Chloe turned round, she was smiling down at her sweetly. But her expression was soon one of concern.  
  
  
  
"What's wrong Mom?" she asked, a little worriedly. Why had her mother become serious all of a sudden?  
  
  
  
"Chloe, sweetie. I want to talk about you and Caitlyn. I'm worried about you both. This isn't good for anyone, and it's been going on for too long now. Can you even remember why you started to fight anyway? I want you two to sort this out this summer. If not for yourselves then do it for me. It tears me up inside to see you fighting. You're almost adults now. I'd appreciate it if you could sort it out."  
  
  
  
Chloe turned away, hugging her pillow tightly. "She started it."  
  
  
  
Her mothers voice grew harsher. "I don't care who started it. I've told Caitlyn the same as I've told you. I want this sorted out. Neither of you are leaving Smallville until you do."  
  
  
  
Chloe didn't reply. Those words were final. There was no use arguing. They'd have to work it out, whether they wanted to or not.  
  
  
  
*** 


End file.
